bodas en roma
by Dark Tenshi Sai
Summary: estando en un pueblo desconocido, allen y kanda son acusados de pervertidos y son obligados a casarse. como sera la vida de marido y mujer? se lograran llevar bien? YAOI LEMON YULLEN! XD dejen reviews!


Hi!! Les traigo una nueva historia, es un YULLEN, mi pareja favorita de -man.

Salio después de que mi querida prima se vino a quedar a mi casa y fue todo un dengue convivir ¬¬# les advierto es el primer cap, los demás traerán un poco mas de lemon XD

Esta serie no es mia pertenece al gran maestro hishino y yo solo me divierto un rato

-…- = dialogo de un personaje

-… (…)- lo del paréntesis es pensamiento del personaje

//…// = sonidos del ambiente, de golpes o cosas

-//… (…)//- =explicación de que es el sonido pues no todas las cosas tienen un sonido definido

-…_"susurro"- =_la letra cursiva y las comillas son susurros

-vamos date prisa!- le grita kanda molesto

-ah, ya voy- gemía molesto el pequeño allen, kanda le tenia sujeto muy cerca- crees que esto es fácil? Hay que hacerlo con paciencia

- no, creo que eres un torpe- le decía mientras lo acorralaba contra la pared- apúrate no puedo esperar mas

-pues entonces hazlo tu!- le dice allen, kanda lleva sus manos al pecho de allen y comienza a desatar la capa y el listón de su cuello- hey! hazte un poco para atrás, estas invadiendo mi espacio personal- kanda se acerco al cuello de allen para poder ver mejor lo que hacia, allen se sonrojo al sentirlo cerca-aah, kanda aléjate

-si claro, hacia donde quieres que me mueva?- le dice kanda

-"_ya los viste? Que indecentes_"- kanda escucho la voz de una señora murmurara a sus espaldas

_-"si, ya la juventud no tiene respeto"-_ le contestada otra señora

-"_que pervertidos_"- escucho

-"_son dos chicos_"- allen por fin logro desatorar sus capas, y kanda pudo darse la vuelta. Pero lo que vio no le gusto. Estaban rodeados por una gran multitud, la mayoría les miraba cuchicheando como si kanda y allen fueran unos leprosos

-chicos están casado?!- un viejito avanzo y grito

-claro que no!!- contesto cortante kanda

-váyanse de la ciudad!- grito una des esas señoras puritanas que no faltan en ningún pueblo

-no nos iremos por que una cacatúa desplumada nos lo diga

-kanda no seas tan mordaz- le reprocho allen

-entonces no se van?- pregunto el viejo

-ya te dije que no!- después de eso no le dieron oportunidad a kanda ni allen de defenderse y los capturaron –que demonios pasa?!!

-se van a casar- dijo con ironía el viejito

-O.o? que? por que? – allen protesto

- por andarse besuqueando en la calle

-QUE?!!- ambos chicos abrieron los ojos impactados – NO NOS ESTABAMOS BESANDO!!

-si claro- dijo sarcástico el viejito- y no son jóvenes con la hormona alborotada, no? Mañana será la boda

Sin dejarlos decir más los llevaron a una gran casa. Los separaron y dejaron en cuartos muy seguros para evitar que se escaparan, como kanda no iba a quedar quieto pusieron toda una escolta fuera de su cuarto

//tock tock// alguien llamo a la puerta del cuarto que ocupaba allen

-buenas tardes joven Walker, le traje la comida- una chica de largos cabellos negros y ojos azules, con un elegante traje de camarera entro al cuarto con una bandeja en las manos- soy Maraya el ama de llaves de la casa rivera, cualquier cosa que pueda ayudarle solo dígamelo

- n.n gracias – le dijo allen sonriendo, la chica paso y dejo la bandeja en la cama

-sabe, me da mucha envidia?

-envidia por que?- allen no sabia que podía envidiarle aquella chica

-pues…n///n usted tiene la oportunidad de casarse, yo por mas que quiera nunca podré casarme con el joven Joshua- sonrió mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban

- jeje pues no me caso por amor –sonrió nervioso pensando en lo enojado que estaría kanda

-no?- Maraya pareció sorprenderse mucho- pero se ve que el joven kanda lo quiere mucho

-_"si claro, me quiere pero muerto"_- murmuro allen, entonces pensó en algo que podría ser su salvación- pero los dos somos chicos, no podemos casarnos! XD

-claro que pueden n.n- maraya le mato la ilusión al pobre allen- la ley dice "si una pareja se besa apasionadamente en la calle, se van de la ciudad o se casan" la ley no especifica sexo

-ahhhhh…..pero no nos besamos T-T- suspiro decepcionado. Si no fuera por komui no habría terminado en esta situación, el superior los había mandado a buscar una pieza de inocencia a una ciudad de roma y sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que había pasado término comprometido con kanda

-pues desde donde yo estaba parecía que si, perdone mi imprudencia, pero desde donde yo lo vi parecía que las cosas estaban bastante cachondas- dijo sonriendo muy divertida la chica

-T-T te juro que no hacíamos nada malo

-yo te creo – la chica le miro a los ojos- se ve que eres una buena persona pero el padre diethel es algo conservador

-maraya, me llevarías a ver la ciudad?- pidió allen

-emm….pues…-la chica lo dudo por unos momentos- si promete no escapar, si lo hace me castigaran, incluso podrían matarme- allen accedió a la petición de la chica

Ya entrada la noche alguien llamo a la puerta de kanda, el joven samurai se levanto con pesadez, abrió la puerta con su habitual cara de mala leche y clavo sus ojos en la mirada azul de maraya y casi la mata con la mirada.

-si-siento molestarlo joven kanda- tartamudeo al hablar- el joven walker le manda esto, mostró en sus manos el golem amarillo de allen- kanda lo tomo y cerro la puerta en la cara de la chica- o.o….es guapo, pero da miedo

-bien tim, muéstrame lo que allen encontró- el golem abrió la su boca llena de dientes y salio de ella una luz que comenzó a proyectar sus recuerdos

-.-.-.-flash back-.-.-.-.

-mira allen, esta es la capilla mas hermosa de la ciudad, aquí harán la ceremonia mañana- Maraya y allen entraron a la iglesia, la chica le llevo hasta el atrio de la iglesia, puesta en el altar se encontraba una virgen de cabellos castaños y habito azul celeste con lunas bordadas en el

- ella es la virgen de los enamorados- allen la miro con curiosidad, prestando mucha atención al ajuar que la virgen sostenía en sus manos- las personas que se casan en esta iglesia tienen un matrimonio muy feliz, sobretodo cuando usan el ajuar que la virgen tiene en sus manos

-.-.-.-fin flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-

-demonios, esto va a ser difícil- dijo Kanda cuando termino de ver el recuerdo

A la mañana siguiente en la iglesia, todo estaba adornado con hermosas flores blancas y listones azules. Frente al atrio de la iglesia, un joven ataviado con su traje negro miraba el ajuar que el padre diethel (el viejito que habían visto ayer) quitaba a la virgen para usarlo en la misa. Su cabello recogido en una cola caía suavemente sobre su espalda. Habría escapado, pero necesitaba la inocencia antes de irse.

Al escuchar la marcha nupcial su vista se dirigió hacia la entrada de la iglesia, el joven peliblanco iba entrando tomado del brazo de un joven rubio de ojos color miel, allen entraba a la iglesia, pero al verlo las mejillas de kanda se tiñeron de rojo. El moyashi usaba un entallado y hermoso vestido de novia, si no fuera por que le faltaban pechos kanda hubiera jurado que era una joven, la falda del vestido se ondeaba al compás de la música y el velo que cubría su rostro parecía flotar mientras maraya sostenía la cola del vestido tras de allen para que no arrastrara . El joven joshua entrego a allen en el altar y maraya se encargo de poner el ajuar de la virgen sobre los novios

_-"por que traes vestido?"_ – le pregunto kanda en un murmullo

_-"por que me gusta"_ – dijo sarcástico, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave rojo que kanda pudo notar incluso a través del velo- "_por que me sonsacaron_"

_-"que?"_ – le pregunto kanda

-"_pues es el vestido de la madre de maraya…_"-le dijo murmuro apenado el peliblanco

-.-.-.-.-. back.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la mañana allen ya se había arreglado, usando un traje blanco se disponía a salir. Pero entonces el ama de llaves entro al cuarto, maraya llevaba un vestido doblado en sus manos, cuando vio a allen con el traje blanco puso una mano en la cadera y molesta le dijo

-que crees que haces con ese horrible traje?!!!- se acerco allen y a jalones le comenzó a quitar el saco

-niiia, pues que quieres que use?- protesto allen

-esto!! – la pelinegra mostró un hermoso vestido de novia con la falda larga atrás y cuello abierto un hermoso grabado en el frente en tono azul pálido, tenia las mangas estilo kimono, perfectas para ocultar la inocencia de allen y una capa larga que caía hasta el piso formando la cola del vertido

no pensaras que quieres que use eso?- dijo allen con gotitas en la nuca

- n-no lo vas a usar?- los ojitos de maraya se llenaron de pequeñas lagrimitas, estrecho el vestido contra su cuerpo – es el vestido de mi madre….a-además pase toda la noche modificándolo para que te quedara perfecto…-las lagrimas escurrían por sus mejillas- y tu no lo vas a usar?.....o buuuuuuuaaaaa!!!- la chica rompió a llorar

- no maraya, comprende, me veré extraño usándolo, valoro el esfuerzo pero…- trato de consolarla, pero ella no dejaba de llorar – OK, lo usare T-T- dijo resignado

Después de cinco minutos allen estaba usando el vestido y dejando que maraya le cepillara el cabello y acomodara en su cabeza una pequeña corona que sujetaba el velo. La chica de verdad parecía entusiasmada con la boda, mientras allen no sabia que hacer, como pagaría los favores de maraya

-ya esta listo joven walker?- un joven de cabello rubio entro a la habitación, era el joven joshua, el amor platónico de maraya y el heredero de la familia rivera, al ver a allen no podía creerlo- de verdad eres chico?

-n///n si, aunque creo que ahora no lo parezco- le dijo allen ruborizándose

-no te preocupes, te ves muy bien, maraya se lucio como siempre- dio una mirada dulce a la chica- y que pensaste que usara como calzado maraya?

-o.o…-allen los miro y sonrió para si -(ya se como pagarle el favor a maraya XD)

-zapatos chinos, en color blanco, son cómodos y elegantes

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- me importa poco si es el vestido de la madre del papa - le dijo kanda fastidiado - así no podremos escapar

-si la hubieras visto llorar no dirías lo mismo- allen le miro molesto

- por el poder que se me ha conferido los declaro marido y mujer!- anuncio el padre diethel

-¡¡¡¿QUE?!!! O.o- ambos chicos se levantaron

- JODER! NO PUEDE SER!, ni siquiera pregunto si aceptábamos- le grito kanda molesto

-se estar casando por estar follando en la calle! No tienen derecho de negarse a casarse- les dijo el padre diethel con una sonrisa sarcástica- y menos por usar un lenguaje blasfemo en la casa de dios!!

-váyase al ¬&·$%·598 (respiro)€%&·$/$"€¬#!!!- kanda se levanto, se quito el ajuar guardándolo entre sus ropas y jalo a allen -vamonos, ya tenemos lo que necesitamos.

Ambos exorcistas comenzaron a correr hacia las inmensas puertas. Maraya observaba desde el altar junto con el joven joshua. La joven gimió asustada al ver al peliblanco rezagarse en la carrera

-joven kanda!- maraya le llamo preocupada por allen. Allen no podía correr rápido, y el cargar el vestido le estaba cansando mucho. Los aldeanos ya los estaban rodeando y salir por la puerta principal ya no era una opción. El samurai volteo hacia arriba y vio un balcón dentro de la iglesia, el lugar donde estaba el órgano que amenizaba las misas

-moyashi tenemos que brincar!- le grito kanda, allen apresuro el paso lo mas que pudo, ya casi los tenían rodeados. Pero alcanzo a kanda, el samurai lo tomo entre sus brazos como novia y brinco lo más que pudo; apenas pudo pararse en el barandal del balcón, tambaleo un poco y allen se aferro a su cuello esperando que no cayeran

-espera kanda!- le pidió allen, se asomo sobre el hombro de kanda y grito a todo pulmón – JOSHUA TIENES UNA ADMIRADORA SECRETA!!!

- no diga eso joven walker!! o- maraya se sonrojo

-yo nunca dije que fueras tu!- le dijo sonriendo allen- te delataste solita!!

-ya basta de cursilerías, tenemos que irnos- kanda escucho los paso de los aldeanos subiendo por las escaleras, así que comenzó a correr de nuevo

-yo eh…joven joshua…-maraya intentaba excusarse –lo-lo siento, se bien que esta comprometido, prometo no molestarlo nunca mas- bajo la miraba y se estrujo las manos

-maraya…- el chico la tomo y le dio un dulce beso. La chica estaba pasmada, nunca se habría esperado eso- voy a romper mi compromiso, te casas conmigo?

- O///O enserio?- maraya no creía lo que estaba escuchando, pero la sonrisa de joshua se lo confirmo, maraya tomo la mano de joshua lo jala hasta la puerta de la iglesia, aun alcanzaba a ver al los exorcistas en el techo de enfrente – GRACIAS ALLEN-KUN!!!!-grito con todas sus fuerzas, el peliblanco le miro y se despidió agitando la mano.

Los dos chicos llegaban a la orden oscura, estaban muy cansados. Pero fueron hacia el comedor con la esperanza de encontrar al menos unas migajas de comer, desde que habían abandonado el extraño pueblo no habían comido nada. Con pesadez empujaron la puerta y lo que vieron le asombro

-FELICIDADES!!!!!- todos los habitantes de la orden estaban dentro del comedor, del techo pendía una gran manta que decía "felicidades allen y kanda"

-WTF?!!!- kanda grito a todo pulmón y el único que se atrevió a responderle fue el loco de komui

-es una fiesta!

-si, estamos celebrando su boda- sonrió Lena lee

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEE??????????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritaron a coro los chicos

-están locos, de que boda hablan?!- protesto kanda

-de esta- Komui le mostró la primera plana de un periódico en ella se podía ver a los dos exorcistas brincando por los techos. Kanda se quedo mudo de la impresión, pero se recupero rápidamente

-no estamos casados!!! Todo eso fue un maldito…

-no, lo pusimos a discusión con el vaticano y de acuerdo con ellos…la boda es legal- dijo komui escondido atrás de su hermana menor, kanda estaba peor que un demonio.

-…como…?- el silencio se hizo, kanda ardía-…como que LEGAL?!!!!

-Si, mira el sello del vaticano- Lena lee le extendió el documento

-dame eso!- le arrebato el documento, lo miro por unos instantes-…o.o…x.x- casi se desmaya cuando lo termino de leer

-komui, ya terminamos de pasar las cosas de allen y kanda!- le anuncio Reveer desde la entrada del comedor. Kanda reacciono rápidamente

-adonde llevaron mis cosas?!!- pregunto furico

-a su nuevo cuarto!- dijo Lena lee sonriendo –como ya están casados es lógico que duerman juntos, no? n.n

-d-demo…-allen quiso objetar pero la china no le dijo

-tranquilo allen, el cuarto es mas grande, tiene un a linda y mullida cama matrimonial- sonrió picara para el peliblanco – y esta cerca de la cocina- al allen le brillaron los ojitos de felicidad

-sin mencionar que tiene su propio baño, el todo un penhouse en la orden oscura!- komui opino

-X.X….- para kanda fue tan fuerte la impresión que se desmayo

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

HASTA AQUÍ!!! Ya! Es mucho, pobre kanda ha pasado mucho para un solo capitulo, le daré un pequeño descanso n.n espero dejen reviews y cartas bomba así como sugerencias de cosas que no sea fácil aprender a hacer en pareja XD


End file.
